Weird mission for Three
by Ashley0816
Summary: naruto, Kiba, and Ashurii go on a mission to find ten prisoners. Random and funny things happen along the way. But what terrible thing happens when they get back to the village? Ashurii: my own character


**I am changing my whole story. So my fan characters' name is now Ashurii which is Japanese for Ashley. Oh and if Darkmatter-Telenine and fire spirit are out there waiting for me to take my story off, i DON'T give a DAMN SHIT what you say and I am NOT going to remove my story because you tell me to. My friend likes my story and she is dieing to read it. So shut the hell up, Bitches!! :P**

**Weird mission for Three**

It was an ordinary day in the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. As usual Kiba and Akamaru went for a walk in the early morning. Aka means red, so Akamaru means "Red Dog." No one in the village (especially not Naruto ) was awake so early in the morning. On their way, they stopped at Ashurii's house, since they had a mission with Naruto. ( Ashurii was Kiba's close friend and was on Naruto's team). They went to the Hokage's place for their mission with Naruto. When the were inside, the 5th Hokage, Tsunade told them what they had to do. "You three have to find ten prisoners that escaped from a jail in the Rice country." Tsunade exclaimed. ( Note: Naruto was already there when the got inside).

On their way, six prisoners jumped out at them. Right before the could act, four more prisoners appeared. They were put to sleep by a sleeping gas. When they woke up they were in a dark cave tied up to three small poles. "Great! Now what do we do? Naruto asked. "Wait... Akamaru isn't tied up, he can get us out!" Kiba said. A few seconds later they were all untied thanks to Akamaru. "I thought you tied them good, you idiot!" a prisoner sad to another, " Oh well, I guess I will just have to crush them!" The prisoner cracked a boulder that was over them.

"I will use rasengan!" exclaimed Naruto

"That my work, Akamaru and I can use gatsuuga!" Kiba yelled

The boulder started to crumble, Kiba used gatsuuga and Naruto rasengan. As the dust cleared up, they were out of the cave and all the prisoners were surrounding them. "Shadow-clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled. "Ready Akamaru, gatsuuga." Kiba said. Ashurii used her super strength to beat up some of the prisoners. Once they had defeated all the prisoners, the guards came for the prisoners their mission was completed!

So as they were walking back to the village it was getting dark and they were still a few miles from Konoha, so they made their tent. Naruto was the first to fall asleep. (how ironic). Ashurii never really went to sleep, so she stayed outside and watched the moon. (Ashurii had the demon wolf, Fenrir. It is a red wolf with yellow eye's and had destroyed many villages with lightning attacks) White and black wolves appeared out of the forest, they were Ashurii's friends and they visited her often. They would help Ashurii if she ever needed it. The white wolf was Midnight and the black one was Blue. Midnight was a orphan with her brother when they were puppies, until Ashurii found them. They thought of her as their mother since she was like a wolf herself. The next day, Ashurii, Naruto ,and Kiba looked for food and found some fruit to eat. As they were picking the fruit, Ashurii turned around, "NARUTO! That is a poison fruit!" "Not again." Kiba exclaimed. Naruto was eating a huge red-spotted fruit. "Hm.." Naruto mumbled as his stomach started to rumble.

After a few hours of waiting for Naruto to finish going to the bathroom, they were finally able to go back to the village. The first thing they did was to go to the hospital. While the poison was being removed from Naruto, Kiba told Tsunade how their mission went.

Later

The three of them went to train. "This will be quick!" Naruto gloated. "Sure, how about the three of us against you!" Kiba said "But.." Ashurii and Kiba punched Naruto and sent him flying to a tree. Naruto stood up and summoned a clone for rasengan. Just when Naruto was going to use it, a lightning sword appeared in Ashurri's hand. She used it to cut Naruto's rasengan in half. Ashurii was going to punch Naruto, but Akamaru started to bark. (Ashurii could barley understand Akamaru because of Fenrir) Naruto punched Ashley while she was distracted with Akamaru. "You idiot, I will get you back for that later!" she said. "What did Akamaru say, Kiba?" Naruto asked. "He said there was a bomb in the village."

They were looking for it, but had very little luck. Just when all hope was lost, Akamaru came running with something in his mouth. "Good boy Akamaru! Wait.. It's going to explode." Kiba said. Ashurii took it from Kiba and ran up a building. She threw it in the air and it exploded. Akamaru had saved the day, not to mention the village. After they told Tsunade what had happend, they where walking out when... "I told you I would get you back for what you did!" Ashurii yelled as the three of them watched Naruto go flying in the air. "Nice!" Kiba said. "BARK" Akamaru agreed.

**I hope you liked my first story. The part about the demon wolf, Fenrir is true I did not make it up. She was a real demon in Japanese mythology. Please review, and I am sorry if it is not the best. Please ignore the comments on top if you are not Darkmatter-Telenine or fire spirit.**


End file.
